


Triple or Nothing

by Hungry_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitter AU, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, The Twins Being Chaos Incarnate, Virgil needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_Writer/pseuds/Hungry_Writer
Summary: Janus decides to give babysitting a try, it's nothing more than making sure a few kids don't blow up the house while their parents are gone how hard can it be? Very hard apparently. Janus has to babysit two chaotic twins and one skittish shadow dweller ripped straight from a gothic movie as he tries to keep his sanity through all the shenanigans.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on Ao3 and I'm thrilled to send it out! Since this is my first story tips and constructive criticism is much appreciated. This is a sort of pilot for a story so if it does relatively well I might make more, or if I just want to continue, enjoy! <3

Janus had always struggled finding a job, His vitiligo was enough of a problem when it came to Karens at his old retail job who thought he was, “contagious,” or, “dangerous,” to their children so he only had one logical place to turn to… “Babysitting.”

He shuddered as the word left his mouth, standing outside the suburban house, staring at the cream painted door, he wondered if it would just be best to back out now. Children can be brats after all and surely they can find another sitter despite the short notice- But his whizzing thoughts were soon cut short by the gentle creek of the door as it opened and there stood a slightly short man with chestnut hair, blue eyes and round glasses. The man looked at Janus, very confused, probably because he had just been standing on the porch having a staring contest with the door instead of knocking.

“Oh hello!” The man said, suddenly grabbing Janus’ hand and shaking it warmly “You must be our sitter right? I’m Patton, it’s great to meet you!”

“Ehm-” A bit taken aback by the sudden yet endearing handshake he smiled at Patton trying to hide how much he wasn't looking forward to this job.

“You should come in! You can't look after our kiddos from outside now can you?” 

He chuckled as he led Janus inside to the living room. There two young boys, looking almost identical, were duelling with homemade cardboard swords. One of them had wild, untamed hair and emerald green eyes, his movements in the “battle” were unpredictable and sporadic, he wore a matching green shirt with blue dungarees over the top of it. The other was almost the other’s opposite, graceful movements and neat hair, he had acorn coloured eyes and wore a red shirt also with blue dungarees over said shirt. Watching them was another even younger boy who was tightly holding onto a purple cat plushie. If Janus didn’t know better he’d have assumed the boy was some kind of vampire or shadowling, dark hair, one green eye and one brown, he was as pale as a ghost and wore an oversized, purple and black, stitch patterned hoodie and equally black jeans.

“These are our boys!” Patton happily cheered to Janus, “They can be quite the handful sometimes but I'm sure you’ll get along with them fast.” 

Patton then turned to address the children who were too busy with their tournament to notice the new stranger that had entered the room, 

“Kiddos mind introducing yourselves?”

The two boys stopped duelling and the smaller shadowling turned away from them towards Patton and Janus. 

“Hello! I am prince Roman!” The red shirt wearing boy proudly announced with an equally prideful pose, “And this is my brother, Remus.”

The green shirted boy energetically waved to Janus while poking Roman with the tip of his sword in a blatant attempt to provoke his brother. The third boy got up and hid behind Patton which brought a chuckle out of the glasses wearing man.

“This is Virgil, he can be a little shy around strangers so getting on his good side might be a bit of a challenge. He should stay out of trouble, it's the twin’s rough housing that could be your biggest worry.”

Both Remus and Roman look at one another mischievously giggling. A tall black haired man also wearing glasses, square shaped, walked into the room and soon introduced himself, 

“Ah, Patton I see you let the babysitter in, my name is Logan pleased to meet you.”

He firmly shook Janus’ hand, a surprising change to the one he had received earlier. Patton kissed Logan’s cheek and went to go get their coats leaving Virgil to flee behind the couch instead. “We should be back by eight, there is information such as our numbers and the kid’s food likes.” Janus simply nods and looks for a clock around the room, spotting one and grimacing at the long 5 hours ahead. Patton returned with his and Logan’s coats as they both began to put them on and headed for the door.  
“You guys have fun!” Patton cheerfully called

“And please don’t try to burn the house down again, you’ll give your father a heart attack.”

Patton laughed at the remark as they both left and the door shut behind them. It was safe to say Janus was not looking forward to this. 

“Get it over and done with,” 

He thought to himself, God he’d do anything to be home instead of here.


	2. A Game of Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Roman decide to tease their new sitter to test the limits of how much they can mess around, lets see how well that goes!

Janus turned to the three boys and half heartedly smiled, “Well it’s nice to meet you all, I’m Janus I’ll be your sitter until your parents are back.” The twins both whispered to each other giggling every few seconds while Virgil continued to hide as if it was a life or death situation. Roman then walked up to Janus and started asking him a million questions at once, not letting him answer before moving on to the next, “What’s your favourite colour? Why are you wearing a hat when we’re inside? How old are you? Who’s your favourite Disney character?” The plethora of queries from the young boy caused Janus to lose track of where Remus had gone off to as he was not standing in his original spot before Roman had approached Janus. Suddenly he felt his bowler hat fly off his head as the twins both broke out into laughter and ran past him to the kitchen. As they ran he noticed Remus holding his hat as he high-fived his brother,

“Hey give me back my hat!” Janus exclaimed, running after the troublemaking twins.

“Never!” Roman yelled, running behind the table.

“Vive la révolution!” Remus chimed in response, choosing the wilder path and deciding to jump on top of the kitchen counter firmly gripping the hat.

Janus ran to the kitchen looking between the two boys and tried snatching his hat back from Remus but the boy jumped backwards onto the floor leaving Janus to stumble forward almost hitting the wall before catching himself. The two laughed at him as Remus threw the hat to Roman who almost dropped it but played it off as if he had made a perfect catch with another proud pose. After regaining his balance, Janus turned back to them and scanned the room after noticing Remus wasn’t holding his hat anymore, seeing Roman now holding it instead.

“Stealing is bad, you know!” Janus furiously growled.

He made another attempt to dive for the hat which this time was successful and snatched the hat off Roman, holding it close like his own child.

“We were just having a bit of fun!” Roman explained, trying to explain their actions as to avoid any punishment that might be to come.

“You shouldn’t just take other people’s hats without permission though!” Janus was fuming but trying, and partly failing, to keep his composure.

“Specifically hats? So we can take your shoes without permission and that’d be okay right?” Chuckled Remus.

Remus was clearly seeking a reaction out of Janus who had a look that could kill Remus where he stood… If Remus actually cared that is. Roman threw the hat across the room attempting to pass it back to Remus but Janus quickly snatched it out of the air and protectively held it to his chest as he would not risk one of the twins taking it for a game of catch again. Janus was indeed furious but had to keep his composure.

“That was a very bad thing to do, you two. I hope you know I’ll be informing your parents when they get back.”

This news made the twins look at each other and grimace in unison which brought a slight smirk to Janus’ face knowing they would regret stealing his precious hat.

“I hope this will be a lesson well learned by both of you.”

With that Janus and the two finished their, rather comedic, interaction, left the kitchen and headed towards the living room where Virgil presumably was as it was where he was last seen before the mayhem ensued. True to Janus’ presumption, Virgil could be seen at the far end of the room gently petting his plushie as if it were a real cat, it seemed he hadn't noticed the trio enter as he paid them no mind. Remus was quick to take advantage of this and incoherently yelled mere gibberish at the top of his lungs not only startling Virgil right out of his skin but also gave the other two a good scare. Virgil looked terrified at the loud sound and seemed like he was about to say something until his eyes met Janus who he apparently hadn't noticed up till then which made him sink into his hoodie in fear. 

“Don't worry he's like that around everyone that's new.” Remus blurted, turning his attention to a rather violent drawing full of blood and knives. 

“it's like he's scared of everything,” Roman loudly proclaimed, seemingly wanting Virgil to hear him, “It goes against a knight’s code: Live for honour and for glory! How can he do that when he's so scared all the time? ”

“There's no way that's a real knight code.” Chimed Remus, not even looking up from his drawing.

“It is!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

The two continued this back and forth while Janus slowly approached Virgil, not making any sudden movements as not to scare him, he could tell this was going to be difficult.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Janus have a heart to heart on how being different doesn't make you bad

Janus knelt in front of Virgil and reached a hand out which was quickly rejected when Virgil flinched and moved away. Virgil slowly looked up at Janus who smiled warmly at him in an attempt to keep the boy from getting more scared.

“Hello,” Janus said gently, “I’m Janus and you’re Virgil, correct?”

“Y-Yes.” Squeaked Virgil who spoke just barely above a whisper.

“That’s a very nice cat you have there, what’s its name”

“Pepper, she’s my best friend.”

What looked like a small smile slightly creeped across Virgil’s face as Janus slowly reached out again and pet the cat, this time only a slight flinch came in response from Virgil but had no objections and seemed slightly happy Janus was showing interest in his cat.

“You seem very attached to her, have you had her for long?”

“I’ve had her since forever, I got her from my dads when I first met them.”

Virgil's smile grew bigger indicating he was very fond of his parents. Janus felt equally happy hoping this would help Virgil not be as scared around him as, though he’d never admit it, he did feel bad for the poor boy and how scared of Janus he seemed at first. Virgil for the second time met Janus’ eyes and then looked towards his bowler hat.

“I like your hat,” Virgil murmured, “It looks nice.”

“Oh, thank you Virgil, I quite like it too” Janus smiled, but also hoped that the younger child would not attempt to steal his hat like the twins.

Virgil sat for a moment in deep thought before standing up and stretching a hand out to Janus, though a bit confused at first Janus quickly understood the gesture and took Virgil’s hand. After one glance at Roman and Remus who were drawing and laughing together, Virgil started leading Janus out of the room at a speed that was surprisingly fast for someone so small, Janus almost tripped but adjusted to the speed and kept pace. As they passed through the house Janus took in the home around him, the blue, pastel, striped wallpaper, the birch, plank flooring, the house radiated a feeling of contentedness and calm, much different from the apartment Janus resided in. There were two pictures on two separate walls of beautiful paintings of vast landscapes and a single family photo hung above the stairs. The pair continued walking until they had gone upstairs and reached a door down the hall, It had a hand drawn paper stuck to the door with a thumb tack. Janus assumed Virgil or one of the other children had drawn it, it had the words, “Virgil’s Room,” in big purple letters in the centre of the page with drawings of spiders, cats and bats adorning the rest of the page all coloured in crayon.

“Since you liked Pepper I wanted to show you some of my other friends.” Virgil said with slightly more confidence in his voice now that he was more comfortable around Janus and not as scared as before. 

Virgil opened the door and led Janus inside before finally letting go of his hand, he then pulled out a box from under his bed and opened it. Inside it had 2 other animal plushies, a spider and a white rabbit which had the same heterochromia coloured eyes as Virgil. Looking around the room it was what one could only describe as an emo’s dream room. Black and purple polka dot wallpaper and a grey carpeted floor, it also had equally dark furniture all along the theme of dark colours though purple was one that came out quite frequently.

“I’m assuming your favourite colour is purple…” Janus said, eyeing the room in slight confusion of how gothic it is.

“Yeah I like it a lot,” Virgil responded, pulling out the spider, “This is Charlotte, Roman tried to chop her in half one time after using her as a ‘foul beast’ for his game.”

“Ah, I see, are Charlotte and Pepper friends?” Janus asked, starting to wonder if Virgil is from a different time in history from his heavy emo aesthetic.

“Yeah they get along good, and this is Conner.” Virgil pulled the rabbit out and hugged it close, burying his face in the plushie’s for a moment before looking up at Janus and pulling him close, “Don't tell Charlotte and Pepper but He’s my favourite.” He whispered with a mischievous giggle, “He has heterochromia like me, dad says when I feel like my eyes make me different in a bad way I can hug Conner and know there are others just as special as me.”

Janus was a bit taken aback at how a child his age was already self conscious of his differences but knew how hard it could be when you look different from what society dubbed, “The norm.” Janus put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and smiled at him, probably the most genuine smile he had made in a while.

“Virgil you should know there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, people are going to tease you and make fun of your eyes but that’s okay as long as you know you’re enough just the way you are.”

Virgil beamed at Janus and hugged him which startled Janus but he was happy to return the hug.

“Now let’s go make sure your brothers aren’t making plans to kill someone.”  
They both laughed and headed downstairs after putting all the plushies away with the exception of Conner who Virgil took with him, swapping him with Pepper. Virgil had many heart-to-hearts with his fathers but to hear it from someone who he thought unbiased, Virgil grew a little less self conscious that day.


	4. The Knight's Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Roman decide they will have a royal sparring match which goes as well as you'd expect

Janus and Virgil came back into the living room to Remus painting a piece of cardboard in the shape of a sword and Roman painting a, also cardboard, grand, golden crown with, “gems,” that were merely more paint in different colours. 

“Is this some kind of art project?” Janus asked, surprised all hell hadn’t broken loose the moment he stepped out.

“Nope! It’s a project of passion! A passion project!” Exclaimed Roman, fully invested in his art.

Remus quickly chimed in after his brother, “We’re gonna have a fight to the death!” He smiled almost evilly looking definitely ready for said fight.

“It’s not a fight to the death, it's just a friendly sparring match, Remus, I’ve learned my lesson not to accept an invitation to those kinds of fights.” Roman had a grim look on his face as if he'd been traumatised by whatever had happened in the last fight.

“Wait you’re going to be fighting?” Janus stammered, envisioning all the ways this was surely going to go horribly wrong.

“Sparring, Janus, and yes, we are!” Roman exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s going to be so epic!” Both twins chimed together as they finished the final pieces and started setting everything up. 

They had used the living room cushions as a pedestal for the crown that was gently placed on top and the twins got into position each wielding a cardboard sword. 

“Winner gets the crown!” Remus declared and gestured for Virgil and Janus to sit down.

Virgil took Janus’ hand and led him to the couch and, seeing Virgil not worried one of his siblings would be injured, calmed his nerves a bit as he watched the boys sparring. Their fighting style was the same as when he had first entered the house, Remus being uncalculated and wild and Roman being graceful and poised. They fought for around 3 minutes with Janus and Virgil watching, the battle was even for a majority of the time until Remus jumped onto the couch arm and leaped off with a battle cry, landing right on top of Roman which caused both of them to fall to the floor and start tussling on the ground. Janus quickly jumped in to break up the fight and managed to separate the two after a few tries.

“I think that’s enough sparring for one day you two.” Janus sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have let this happen in the first place.

“Awww” they both whined, “We were just having a little bit of fun!” Roman protested.

“Yeah! We weren’t really going to kill each other… maybe.” Remus smirked and shot Roman a blood thirsty look.

“Murder or not that was very dangerous, as entertaining as children fighting is, one of you could have hit your head!”

Janus scolded them further until he felt they had learned their lesson or at least wouldn’t do it while he was watching knowing how much rebellious energy they radiated. He then looked at the time and realised it was almost time to prepare the kid’s dinner, boy was he excited for the adventure that would be.

“Okay you’ve had your fun now go put this stuff away I’m going to make dinner soon, I’ll even help.” Janus sighed.

He looked around the room it was messy but nothing too bad, he grabbed the crown off the cushion pedestal and handed it to the two boys who began to discuss who the rightful owner of it was as they put away their cardboard toys while Janus rearranged the pillows, Virgil on the other hand was tidying away any non cardboard toys while humming the tune of a song from Aladdin. As for Remus and Roman's feud over the crown they had come to the decision to cut the crown in half and use tape to close off the ends to make two smaller crowns. Once they had finished cleaning Janus turned to the three boys and smiled at the now tidy room.

“Good job you three you can put on cartoons while I make dinner don’t kill each other please.” He chuckled but knew himself he wasn't entirely joking.

Janus made his way over to the kitchen as the three started watching Duck Tales on the TV while chatting to each other about very important matters such as the best Disney film and sparring tactics, he smiled and went to the fridge to see the kids’ preferences, he prayed they were easy to cook meals.


	5. The Princess Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Roman want to steal the spotlight in a game of pretend but Janus and Virgil foil their plans and create a twist in the story

Janus looked at the fridge and two separate sticky notes caught his eye that seemed to be one note for Virgil and another for the twins’ preferences he picked up one that was covered in drawings of cats and hearts, it read,  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Virgil’s! <3  
-This kiddo likes most meats but refuses to eat any fish or baby animals! (so sweet!)  
-He loves lettuce but isn’t fond of many other vegetables!  
-He has an allergy to peanuts, nothing life threatening but please don’t let him eat any!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Janus could tell this must have been by Patton seeming how it was written matched the mood Patton had been in when they first met face to face. He placed it on the kitchen counter and turned to the next note,  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Remus and Roman’s preferences.  
-Remus will eat quite literally anything, except octopus.  
-Roman eats any meat but does prefer red meat.  
-Roman hates broccoli with a burning passion, do not even let him see it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
By the more direct tone of this note it could only have been from Logan as he doubted Patton could switch to a polar opposite demeanour on a dime. He put that note next to Virgil’s and opened the fridge to see what meal they would be having, inside was multiple ingredients and after much contemplation Janus decided he’d make hamburgers and fries for them and himself, not the healthiest but he was sure that it wouldn’t hurt, not that he could cook anything else anyway with his limited knowledge. He got out the ingredients, fries, patties, buns and vegetables and put the fries in the oven while he cooked the meat. Janus never fancied himself a great cook, he could make a good burger sure but he’d never even attempt the kind of food you’d see at a fancy restaurant though he doubted the expectations of the food would be set that high. Once the meat was cooked he put them in the buns topping all of them with lettuce and took the fries out of the oven and laid them on a plate with the burgers. For drinks he simply poured drinks of water for each of them. He put the meals on the table and went into the living room.

“Kids I’ve gotten dinner prepared.” He announced with a smile.

The trio all got up, turned off the cartoons and made their way to the table with Janus close behind, they all sat and ate the meal making small conversation about all kinds of topics while they ate. When they had finished Janus put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned to address the children.

“So, what would you all like to do now? As long as it isn't too destructive.”

The twins looked at each other and grinned while Virgil looked on in horror, clearly recognising the look they gave.

“Knights and Princesses!” The twins yelled, full of enthusiasm.

This made Virgil jump and Janus very confused as it wasn’t the most self explanatory name. Next thing Janus knew he was being dragged into the living room by Roman while Remus set up a cardboard castle, Roman pulled out a small princess dress, much too small for Janus but it looked around Virgil’s size. At the sight of it Virgil hissed and hid behind the couch it became clear now this had happened before and was not a game Virgil liked all that much. Janus went to stop Roman but by the time he had gotten behind the couch the dress had already been forced over Virgil’s regular clothes.

“I will end you.” Virgil hissed, staring daggers at Roman.

“You say that every time!” Roman responded cheerfully, seeming unfazed by the threat.

“Uhm, is this a regular thing?” Janus was very confused and partially wanted to see how this would play out.

Roman shrugged and handed Janus a small crown with a big smile, "You’ll be a princess too!”

“I what?” Janus exclaimed, “Couldn’t I be a knight or something?”

“Nope all the knight positions are full!” He gestured to him and Remus.

“Fine, I’ll be a princess.” Janus sighed and put on the crown.

“Now you two go stand in the castle and the brave knights will come save you!”

Roman pushed Virgil and Janus towards the cardboard castle and went to join Remus as they both started fighting “monsters” that were really just poor plushies. Janus watched them for a few seconds before turning to Virgil.

“So are we just meant to watch them?” he asked.

“Yep.” Virgil sighed looking very fed up.

“Well where’s the fun in that?”

“There isn’t any.” 

“How about we make our own fun then?” Janus grinned with the new idea forming in his head.

“How?” Virgil, now intrigued, looked up at him curiously.

“Let's revolt! Stand up to the spotlight stealing knights!” Janus exclaimed.

Virgil gasped and smiled up at Janus, “Princess revolution!”

“Princess revolution!” They both yelled as Janus kicked down the cardboard castle.

They ran towards the twins with Remus smiling and rising to the challenge immediately while Roman stood in shock for a moment before scrambling into a battle pose beside his brother.

“We will cut down this revolution with our mighty blades!” Roman announced.

“You’ll never stand a chance!” Janus yelled.

Virgil grabbed a cushion off the couch and hit Remus on the side of the head, knocking him off balance and onto the floor which got a laugh out of both boys. Janus took Remus’ sword off the ground and started a sword fight with Roman who was surprisingly a good swordsman, supposedly from all the duels with Remus. They continued their duel while Virgil and Remus had a pillow fight until Roman struck Janus under the arm, translating to a stab to the chest, and Janus fell to the ground in a faux death full of drama. Virgil rushed to Janus’ side and, equally dramatically, cried out, mourning the loss of his revolution partner. He took the sword and charged at the twins full of rage and slashed, swung and stabbed until they too had their dramatic deaths.

“Long live the princess revolution!” Virgil yelled.

The others rose from the grave, or really just the floor, and all laughed at the fun they’d had with the twist in the story. The great Princess Revolution would surely be a tale passed down through the centuries.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton return home and make a proposition Janus just cannot refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! Slight The Nightmare Before Christmas spoilers otherwise enjoy the end of this happy tale :) <3

After the great Princess Revolution they all were unsure of what to do as they were all too exhausted to play another game like that until an idea came to Janus’ head.

“How about a movie?” Janus mumbled, unaware he was thinking out loud.

The trio’s eyes instantly lit up and they all cheered together clearly they liked this idea.

“What movie shall we watch then? I’m not exactly sure what movies you have.”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas!” They all exclaimed.

“Well then it’s decided!”

They all rejoiced and helped set up the movie while Janus made popcorn in the kitchen before coming back with the bowl and sitting down with the kids as the movie started. As they watched the movie each of the kids elaborated on why the movie was their favourite, it was Roman’s because of the amazing scenes and beautiful backgrounds, Virgil’s because of the sombre colours and complex story, Remus on the other hand liked it because, in his words,

“The masked kids get to kidnap people and the boogie man is made of bugs!”

This, although a bit unsettling, amused Janus as he had gotten to know Remus, as a matter of fact he had gotten to know all of the kids that day and even started to enjoy the day as it went on without even realising it, maybe babysitting isn't as bad as he thought. As they continued watching, about half way through, the twins had run off to “go get something” as they put it and Janus turned to Virgil.

“You said you liked my hat didn’t you?” He asked, smiling.

Virgil nodded curious as to why Janus would bring it up, then Janus took off his hat and placed it on Virgil’s head.

“I’ll be taking it back before I go but you can have it for a little while.”

Virgil smiled and hugged Janus, “Thanks.”

Remus and Roman came back soon with a paper, hand drawn card and hand Remus handed it to Janus. Inside were big, crayon drawn words saying, “Thanks for having fun with us!!!” Janus chuckled and thanked the twins for the card before Remus saw Virgil wearing Janus’ hat.

“Hey how come he gets your hat for free?” he exclaimed.

“Because Virgil didn’t try to steal it from me, Remus.” Janus sighed.

Remus, after pouting for a bit, joined his brother on the couch and they continued to watch the movie until they heard the click of the door as it opens and a familiar voice calls from the door.

“Kiddos we’re back!”

The kids ran to the door to hug their parents while Janus simply smiled and followed them out.

“By the mood of the children I’m assuming everything went well?” Logan smiled, patting the twin’s heads.

Janus nodded and laughed thinking about the wondrous day they had, “It had its ups and downs but we got there in the end, and look what the twins gave me.” He showed Logan the card, smiling brightly.

Logan gave Patton a look and Patton nodded, turning to Janus, “Janus, the kids seem to like you, you definitely seem to have had a lot of fun with them today, how would you feel about becoming our regular sitter?” 

Janus thought for a moment before coming to his decision, “I’d love to.”

The kids cheered and hugged Janus, Janus taking his hat back from Virgil afterwards. He waved goodbye to everyone and left in quite the opposite mood than when he arrived.

“Babysitting.” He smiled as the word left his mouth and looked forward to next time he’d be looking after Roman, Remus and Virgil, maybe kids aren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first fic! I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want more and any tips/pointers and welcome!


End file.
